User talk:Wagnike2
Improving Oh thank you so much for offering. I've been having trouble improving the looks of the Wikia due to my inexperience with... I forget the scripting language that these Wikia uses. If you do help us out (Especially with the main page), you'll be given all my gratitude and probably everyone else's that visits this Wikia. CirChris -Here to help! 14:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah that was actually one of my goals for this Wikia when I started, but then soon forgot about it. Anyway sure, that would help the people who want to get the trophies immensely. CirChris -Here to help! 15:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sadly I think so. There was one guy, Riley7 who's an admin and edited about a week or two ago, but before that he didn't edit for about 5 months. Other than him, the other admin and bureaucrat hasn't edited for at least 6-7 months, and the original creator hasn't edited at all that I could see when I started on this Wikia. So I guess I am. CirChris -Here to help! 15:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh thank you, I doubt I'll stop being active anytime soon too. With Infamous 2 coming out, there's a lot more things to do here. CirChris -Here to help! 15:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::kk thanks so much. I noticed that the picture is stretched out a lot so I'm going to upload versions of the trophy pics that won't stretch. CirChris -Here to help! 16:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, a dark skin is what I had in mind for this Wikia anyway. CirChris -Here to help! 22:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it looks great! Thanks so much! CirChris -Here to help! 18:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... Yeah that style for the news would be good, but can you keep it in the center instead? I'd like for the Featured items to be kept to the right and top of the page so people would see it more often. CirChris -Here to help! 20:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Kk that'll be good, thanks for helping us! CirChris -Here to help! 23:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh thanks. If I update a blog with new news, does it change the news in the page or do I have to keep making new blogs per item? CirChris -Here to help! 01:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Kk thanks for clearing that up! By the way, do you mind if I edit your news blog? The cyclone attack is actually currently named as Ionic Vortex and I want to make the hyperlinks for it in the news. CirChris -Here to help! 01:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) This wiki's CSS Hello there sir. I'd like to ask about this wiki's CSS, which is, right now a blank slate. I'd get it up and running, but there's no edit/create button on the page on my end. Can you please see what's wrong? Thanks in advance sir --[[User:War Clown|'Juan Blanco']][[User talk:War Clown|'Reception Area']] 10:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC)